Ella
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Conjunto de pequeñas historias de la vida de Taichi y Sora, desde niños. It s Taiora baby! Nuevo Cap Arriba! 17/agosto/12! EN PAUSA
1. Chapter 1

Hola Digi-lectores!

Vengo con una nueva historia, mas bien es un conjunto de historias de Tai y Sora. No son capitulos que van seguidos, si no son solo anecdotas de la vida de estos dos chicos. Esta historia se va a ir actualizando espero cada semana ya que aqui si hay mucho que contar y siendo Taichi no tengo tanto bloqueo jajajaja.

Bueno,los dejo con la lectura haciendo la misma advertencia que siempre: este cap lo escribi en un iPod asi que la ortografia esta horrible, y puede haber muchos errores de dedo. Una disculpa de verdad.

Que eso no sea un impedimento a aue disfrute. La lectura.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Si me pertenecieran Tai y Sora hubieran acabado juntos y el mundo seria un lugar mejor.

"Ella"

Capitulo 1

Y asi comenzo todo.

Era un dia bastante aburrido, ninguno de mis amigos podia salir a jugar, asi que me encontraba yo solo en el parque central de Hikarigaoka caminando con el balón entre los pies. Hace mucho calor, asi que me dirigí hacia uno de los tantos bebederos para remojarme el cabello; de repente siento como el balon se me escapa de los pies y va rodando colina abajo.

"Mi balón!"

Se que hacer un puchero por un balon es algo estupido, pero ese no es cualquier balon... Fue el ultimo regalo que me dio mi padre antes de morir, mi objeto mas preciado rodaba hacia una avenida donde seguro seria aplastado y...

"Lo tengo!"

Escucho un grito en voz femenina, y de la nada sale una pelirroja pateando el balon hacia mi. Gracias al cielo esa chica tenia punteria y el balon me ha caido en las manos practicamente.

Me quedo atónito. No sabia que las chicas podian patear asi, aunque realmente ella no parecr ser tanto el tipo de niñas que conosco, como Mimi que nunca se pondria esos jeans, nunca se pondria ese jersey amarillo- para ella todo tiene que ser rosa- ni mucho menos llevar el cabello corto. De repente se me ocurre una excelente idea.

"Hey, gracias" habia corrido hacia ella.

"No hay de que" simplemente respondio, pareciera que se le habia acabado la euforia con la que grito y pateo mi balon.

"Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami" empiezo a presentarme a pesar que ella ya habia vuelto al libro que se encontraba leyendo. " Tengo 8 años y.."

"Y juegas futbol" me interrumpe.

"Pues si pero no iba a decir eso"

"y que era lo que ibas a decir?" Me cuestiona, para esta altura de la conversacion ella ya ha cerrado su libro, clark colocando antes el separador a donde se habia quedado en su lectura.

"eh? Ya lo olvide" me rasco la nuca algo apenado.

"Eres muy distraido Tai" dice esto casi riendose. ¿Tai? jamas me habian dicho algun apodo o diminutivo pero. Aya que suena bien.

Creo que ella se da cuenta que me ha sacado de onda.

"Disculpa" se aclara la garganta. "Taichi, ejem oyr y em resto de tu equipo?"

"En sus casas, nadie ha podido salir a jugar" y de pronto recuerdo a que habia venido a hablar con ella. "De hecho yo venia a preguntarte si tu querias jugar."

Ella se queda estatica, talvez me he equivocado y no es la clase de chica quer guste jugar con chicos, parece mas bien reservada.

"Me encantaria" me responde con un sonrisa gigante, ¿De donde salio esa sonrisa si hace un momento se habia puesto excesivamente seria? No importa, ya era hora de ponernos a jugar para variar.

"Entonces vamos." le presto mi mano para que se levante del pasto e incluso le ayudo a cargar la pequeña mochila que llevaba.

* * *

Esa chica no sabe patear.

Las ultimas 2 horas nos habiamos puesto a jugar penales, ya que no habi mucho que hacer con solo 2 personas, un balon y una porteria, y en todo ese tiempo jamas habia podido tener el tino que tuvo cuando salvo mi balon. Estaba empezando a desesperarme de ser un caballero e ir a recojer el balon que ella volaba mas alla de la porteria.

"Ultima ronda" digo con cara de pocos amigos. Ella agacha la cabeza algo apenada, pero se nota que no piensa rendirse ya que pide el balon. Lo pone en posicion y empieza a caminar hacia atras. Creo aue he encontrado su error.

"Trata de inclinar tu posicion hacia la derecha, no te vayas tan atras que esto es de tecnica, no de fuerza."

Ella se detiene y trata de seguir mis recomendaciones.

"Trata de pegarle al balon con la parte interna de tu pie, no con la punta.

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza. Me puse en posicion de portero y con las manos le dije que adelante, que estaba listo. Ella volvio a asentir y corrio para pegarle al balon.

Imposible.

"GOOOOOOOL" grita ella despavorida, yo estoy tirado en el suelo ya que por mas que me estire ese tiro fue directo al angulo, un balon imposible de detener.

Me emociono por verla a ella gritar de felicidad, me levanto y me sacudo mi ropa que se ha llenado de polvo.

Ella ya viene hacia mi, o mas bien hacia el balon porque me ha pasado de largo. Lo toma y ahora si voltea hacia mi.

"Ha sido muy divertido Taichi" me dice mientras me entrega mi balon. "Es hora de irme."

"Creo que se te ha olvidado decirme como te llamas pelirrojita." fruncio el ceño cuando le dije asi.

"Soy SORA Takenouchi." enfatizando en demacia su nombre. "Tambien tengo 8 años y..."

"Y juegas futbol" esta vez yo la interrumpi.

"Nunca lo habia jugadi hasta ahora." confesó.

"Y te gustó?"

Ella sonrio, supongo recordando la gloria de su unico gol. Conocia esa expresion, una vez conociendo esa emocion, esa sensacion de ser el mejor del mundo una vez que anotas un gol no la iba a dejar en paz.

"Me ha encantado Taichi." finalmente contesta.

"Pues tienes talento." se sonroja." Y yo soy un fantastico entrador." Me apunto con mi pulgar muy orgulloso.

"A quien has entrenado si se puede saber?" dice de forma burlona la 'pelirrojita'.

"Pues... A mi mismo." finalmente acepto.

"jajajaja" No se que tiene de gracioso, si yo soy muy buen jugador.

"Entrename Taichi." De la nada me pide que sea su entrenador, hace un momento se estaba burlando de mi. Esta chica vaya que es extraña pero voy a aceptar su propuesta.

"Excelente idea" le respondo con una sonrisa.

"Es hora de irme" me repite. " Cuando lo veo, entrenador?"

Me gusta como suena.

"Mañana a la misma hora, trae ropa deportiva que te vas a lastimar si juegas con Jeans." le respondo con autoridad.

"Esta bien. Hasta mañana Taichi." empieza a darse la vuelta.

"Puedes decirme Tai." le grito para que escuche. Se voltea sonriente.

"Pero tu a mi no me puedes decir pelirrojita."

Y se fue.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, una aclaracion final que olvide poner al principio, todo va a ser desde el punto de vista de Tai.

De nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, dejenme un review con su punto de vista o sugerencias o quejas xD pero no se queden con las ganas de escribirme.

Un digi- abrazo! Bye :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola digi-lectores!

muahahaha les dije que no tardaria nada en esta historia, la inspiracion sale a borbotones cuando pienso en estos dos (': he aqui una segunda entrega de este fanfic al que se le escurre miel por todas partes *O* esta vez lo hice en una computadora normal (': asi que habra menos errores de dedo y de ortografia jajaja XD bueno ya, disfruten la lectura babies :)

Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero tal vez algun dia(?).

* * *

No sé que tiene de emocionante la escuela. Odio los primero días.

Bueno, en esta nueva escuela hay un entrenador de futbol, y esta formando un equipo representativo, aunque no se si me deje audicionar porque soy un alumno nuevo.

Hace unos meses, durante las vacaciones de verano, mi madre decidió mudarse conmigo y con mi hermana Hikari a Odaiba. De hecho, su ahora esposo, ya vivía aquí en Odaiba. Mi nuevo padre es un señor muy amable, que quiere mucho a mi mamá y no me cae mal, creo incluso que se puede decir que nos llevamos bien y ahora somos una familia completa… todo seria excelente si no hubiera dejado en Hikarigaoka a mi mejor amiga, Sora.

**Flashback**

Después del duro entrenamiento, Sora y yo nos dimos un descanso. Tomamos nuestras bebidas de las mochilas y nos acostamos en el pasto del parque central de Hikarigaoka a ver y buscarle formas a las nubes. A pesar que tenia muy poco… menos de un año de haber conocido a Sora, nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, saliamos todas las tardes a practicar futbol y la verdad es que ella se había vuelto muy buena, aunque aun no podría alcanzar a su maestro. Mis amigos, que al principio no querían que jugara con nosotros por ser una chica, terminaron aceptándola y a veces peleando porque jugara en determinado equipo ya que Sora era una goleadora.

Había sido un dia muy productivo, sin embargo yo tenia que decirle algo importante a mi pelirroja, como ella odiaba que le dijera.

No sabia como comenzar, para empezar ni siquiera quería despedirme de ella, el futbol nos había hecho conocernos y hacernos amigos, pero en tan poco tiempo ella se había hecho parte importante de mi vida. No sabia porque, pero le tenia confianza de contarle todo sobre mi, y ella atentamente me escuchaba siempre que yo le hablaba del nuevo esposo de mama, de que Hikari se había enfermado de nuevo y lo mal que eso me hacia sentir debido a un incidente del pasado, le conte incluso de un sueño muy extraño donde un huevo salía de la computadora de mi casa y de ahí había nacido una bola rosada con orejas llamada Koromon… el sueño mas extraño de toda mi vida; y ella jamás se había reido e incluso me había secado una que otra lagrima que se hubiera escapado.

No, no quería despedirme pero tenia que ser… valiente. Tenia que despedirme de ella, se lo debía, no podía dejarla asi como asi.

Sin pensármelo, tome su mano que estaba a centímetros de la mia, sobre el césped. Sora ni siquiera se inmuto, solo la vi sonreir aun mirando hacia el cielo, lo cual me dio el valor que necesitaba.

-Sora.-

-Dime Tai.-

-Tengo que decirte algo.-

Podia jurar que, en cuanto termine de decir eso, pude oir el corazón de Sora retumbando muy muy fuerte. Ella se volteo hacia mi, con sus mejillas rosadas debido a que habíamos estado corriendo.

-Sora… yo…-

-¿Si Tai?-

-Yo…-

Recuerdalo Tai, su sonrisa te da valor.

-Esto… no es agradable.- me sincere.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.- claro que lo sabia… pero esto no era sencillo.

-Eres mi mejor amiga Sora, de verdad.- confesé. Ella me sonrió de una manera esplendorosa que lleno mi corazón de amor.-No se como decirte esto Sora pero…-

-Tai?-

-Dime.-

-Dime tu de una vez que sucede.- sentenció. Bueno si de algo carecia Sora, era de paciencia.

-Ya, ya esta bien.- tome aire profundamente y lo solté.- Me voy a mudar a Odaiba.-

Un silencio prolongado se presento entre los dos. Yo seguía viéndola, esperando su reacción. Pude jurar que vi como empezaban a cristalizarse, pero ella solo dio un suspiro pequeño.

-Ya veo.- dijo simplemente. -¿Cuándo?-

-En unos días… todo ha sido muy rápido. Nos iremos a vivir con el esposo de Mamá.- conteste ya cabizbajo.

-¿Saldremos esos últimos días que nos quedan juntos?- pregunto apurada.

-No lo sé, Mamá nos tiene a mi y a mi hermana como esclavos, empacando todo.-

-Yo... podría ayudarte a empacar.- se ofreció.

-¡Seria una excelente idea Sora!- acepté emocionado.-¡Mañana vendre por ti aquí al parque y te llevare a mi casa, podras conocer a Hikari y a mi mamá!-

-Si.- simplemente me respondió. Seguido se levanto del césped, tomo su mochila y se la colgó al hombro. –Tengo que irme Tai. Adiós.- y simplemente se fue.

Al día siguiente fui por ella, y no estaba ahí.

Y al dia siguiente, y el siguiente e incluso el siguiente, que era mi ultimo día en Hikarigaoka. Sora no se apareció.

Decepcionado me senté bajo el árbol que siempre nos daba sombra, justo enfrente de la cancha de futbol. Ahí justamente entre la corteza de un árbol se encontraba una hoja doblada con mi nombre escrito en ella.

"Tai.

Perdoname por no ir, pero es que por mas que lo pienso no puedo despedirme de ti. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido Tai y no puedo verte partir tan lejos de aquí. Gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado y creeme que jamás te olvidare, y desearía que te quedaras pero se que no sucederá. Ojala podramos vernos de nuevo algún dia, y te juro que ese dia podre ganarte jugando futbol, voy a practicar mucho. Gracias Taichi de verdad… por todo.

Sora."

Para cuando termine de leer la carta de mi amiga no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas… o mas bien estaba llorando incontrolablemente que incluso una señora me pregunto si me había perdido. En cuanto la señora chismosa se fue, tome una hoja y un lápiz de mi mochila y me puse a escribir. La verdad es que no sabia ni que contestarle, ya había escrito y borrado muchas cosas… finalmente cerré los ojos y deje que mis manos escribieran por si mismas.

"Sora.

Te quiero y te voy a extrañar.

Tai."

Doble la hoja y la puse en el árbol, esperando que mi pelirroja la encontrara.

**Fin del flashback**

Esta escuela si que esta enorme, sigo buscando mi aula después de dejar a Hikari en los grupos de 1er año. Mi salón 4*B porque ya pase a cuarto grado… de hecho ya lo he visto. Entro y me doy cuenta que la maestra aun no ha llegado, ya que ni siquiera ha sonado el timbre, y entonces volteo hacia las bancas para encontrar un lugar donde sentarme y…

-TAI!-

Veo a una pelirroja enfundada en un sombrero azul muy curioso, de ojos rubies y ehh…?

-Sora!- literalmente me abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo como nunca había abrazado a nadie. -¡Sora, sora, sora, sora!.-

-Taichi.- dice a secas pero con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro.

-Sora.- respondo de igual manera.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tu deseo se volvió realidad… mi madre también se ha mudado a Odaiba. Algo dijo sobre un atentado. ¿Lo recuerdas?- me pregunto Sora.

-Creo que era muy pequeño.- acepte.

-Si yo también.-

-Oye.. lindo sombrero.-

-Si, gracias por el regalo.- me dijo tiernamente.

Pero yo no le di ese sombrero…

-Y.. ahm… ¿Cómo lograste encontrarlo?- pregunte arriesgándome demasiado.

-Estaba enredado en la corteza del árbol donde dejaste tu nota. Creo que no fue muy difícil encontrarlo.- torció el rostro como no encontrándole sentido a mi pregunta.

-No, no… es que… pensé… que tal vez… se pudo haber ido con el viento o alguien lo pudo haber tomado jejeje, por eso me preocupé.-

Si hubiera sabido que a Sora le gustaban los sombreros le hubiera podido conseguir uno mejor, aunque no se veía mal con el.

-Tai?- me llamo la atención.

-Si Sora?- respondi sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero.-

Y de ahí me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que todo el salón nos mirara atonitos. No pude hacer mas que tocarme la mejilla, estaba ardiendo.

-Sora...-

Y antes que pudiera responderle algo coherente, el timbre sono, la maestra entro y solo pude tomar asiento... claro a lado de mi ahora compañera de clase, la pelirroja Sora Takenouchi.

* * *

Y BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN? :D Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo la verdad jajaja. No se olviden de dejar un review bonito n_n

Un digi-abrazo!

chao :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola digi-lectores!**

**Vengo con actualización :3 tercer cap. Desde el principio dije que era un conjunto de anecdotas asi que no tienen linea temporal logica, o mejor dicho, yo le muevo como quiera XD.**

**Bueno les dejo el cap porque hoy soy una chica de pocas palabras :3 y espero la disfruten n_n**

****Disclaimer: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen. Recalco, si me perteneciera Tai y Sora.. pues.. creo que he leido mucho lemon ._.**

**:3**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-…- silencio.

Me quede pasmado tras lo que Sora me acababa de decir; ¿Pero es que este día no pudo haber sido peor? Sabia que entrar al instituto iba a ser todo un cambio pero no sabia que era un cambio para mal. Los maestros son mas estrictos, tengo un curso horrible todos, se ven tan aburridos y no fue justo que yo me quedara solo. Koushiro y Mimi quedaron en el mismo curso, Matt y Sora también, Jyou va un curso mas arriba y ni siquiera lo vemos. Y cuando por fin llegaba la hora del almuerzo, Sora me secuestra de la fila en la cafetería… como si con tanta decepción no me diera mas hambre de lo que normalmente me da. Aunque en si el hecho que Sora me raptara no me molestaba, pero las tripas me rugian furiosas… y ahora ella me salía con esto.

_-Voy a dejar el equipo de futbol.-_

¡Pero que tontería! Si Sora fue la mejor jugadora en el equipo de la escuela, claro que después de mi, y ahora que entramos al instituto me sale con dejar el equipo… ¡dejarme a mi!

-Tai.- dijo con semblante preocupado. –Estas excesivamente rojo.-

Recorde que debía respirar asi que solte un extenso suspiro.

-Tai.- insistió. La cabeza me ardía.

-¿Qué sucede Sora?-

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?- dijo con voz delgada y angustiada.

SI

-No, Sora.- suspire de nuevo.-Y simplemente vas a…

Me interrumpió. –¿Dejar el deporte? No, gracias a ti aprendí que es muy importante para mi salud.

-Me alegro Sora.- dije indiferente a pesar del intento de halago por parte de mi amiga.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir mi nombre al final de cada oración? Me estas poniendo los nervios de punta.- finalmente la pelirroja que conozco habló.

-Esta bien So..- mirada asesina Takenouchi.- Esta bien.

Ella solo movio la cabeza asistiendo..

-Yo… hare audición para el equipo de Tenis.- confesó.

-¡Tienen faldas muy cortas!- me queje automáticamente, sin pensarlo.

-¿Eh? … ¿¡Por qué piensas en eso pervertido!- se levanto Sora totalmente roja de las mejillas.

- Yo… solo.. eh…- Que horror. –¡Yo solo trato de cuidarte Sora!-

-No necesito eso.-

Dolió. Debo confesar que si pero no podía darle a ver el hecho que me importara que… bueno yo solo quería cuidarla de toda la sarta de pervertidos pubertos que de seguro solo irían al campo de tenis a verla entrenar, pero si ella no quiere mi ayuda…

-Perfecto Takenouchi.- dije firme. Y hubiera sido lo mas serio que hubiera dicho en mi vida si mi estomago no hubiera rugido como tigre enjaulado. –Iré a almorzar.-

Me pare de la banca donde nos habíamos sentado con anterioridad y me aleje de ella sin voltear atrás. De verdad me habían lastimado sus palabras.

…

La tarde ya había caído y con ella, gracias al cielo, las clases habían terminado y el tedioso día escolar llegaba a su fin. Las pruebas para el equipo de futbol serian en dos días pero realmente no me sentía con ánimos de ir a practicar hoy por mi cuenta. Acomodé mis cosas en mi respectivo casillero y me dirigí a la salida refunfuñando por lo bajo por este asqueroso día. Sin querer de reojo divise el poster que promocionaba las audiciones para el equipo de Tenis por el que Sora me había cambiado… digo, había cambiado todo lo que hicimos juntos en el equipo de futbol… de nuevo suspire, me acerque al afiche y lo arranque de un solo movimiento.

...

Sora era la siguiente en la línea. Una maquina lanza pelotas destrozaba a la chica que estaba en la cancha en ese momento. Desde las gradas, y algo escondido, pude ver los ojos de terror de Sora. Aun no me cabia en la cabeza de donde había sacado la idea del tenis si jamás la había visto tocar una raqueta, era lo mas improbable que se me hubiera podido ocurrir jamás… y vaya que se me ocurren muchas cosas; Sora no pertenece ahí y si tenia que arrastrarla a las pruebas del equipo de futbol lo haría.

-Takenouchi, Sora.- mencionaba la entrenadora leyendo la lista que tenia en sus manos.

Sora dio un paso al frente y la entrenadora la vio de pies a cabeza y de regreso.

-¿Y el uniforme?- pregunto enfadada la entrenadora.

-¿Eh? Pero… apenas son las pruebas.- replico Sora

-Si quieres entrar al equipo debes sentirte tenista, una tenista lleva un short-falda como ropa deportiva, esos pantaloncillos elásticos dejan muy poco a la imaginación, señorita.- reprendió la entrenadora.

Como si las faldas no dejaran poco a la imaginación, pensé.

-Como si las faldas no dejaran poco a la imaginación.- de nuevo respondió mi pelirroja amiga, leyéndome el pensamiento.

-¿Qué dijo? ¡Jovencita esta fuera!-

-¡Esto es totalmente injusto!- dicho eso lanzo una mirada asesina a la entrenadora y se dio media vuelta.

Yo sabia que Sora a pesar de nunca quedarse callada es también muy sensible, y si… al alejarse un poco del grupo vi como unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas…

Me apresure a alcanzarla y la abrace por atrás, ella ni se había dado cuenta de mi presencia ni persecución asi que solto un leve grito de susto cuando sintió mi abrazo.

-Tai.- se limpio las lagrimas con el antebrazo para que yo no las viera pero era tarde. La voltee para que quedaramos frente a frente y asi yo poder terminar de secar esas lagrimas de coraje.

-Pense que estabas enfadado conmigo.- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Si lo estoy.-

Pude ver la mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Pero te quiero mas como para dejarte irte asi.- me sincere.

-Tai.- dijo excesivamente sonrojada. Al ver eso yo también empece a sonrojarme, sentía la sangre caliente toda acumulada en mis mejillas.

-Sora… yo…- de pronto me puse excesivamente nervioso.

-¿Si, Tai?- podía jurar que sus ojos brillaban, y me encantó.

La verdad era que ella siempre me encantaba, ya no teníamos 8 años, ni 11, teníamos 15 años y sentía que toda la piel me picaba… ¿Seria.. acaso por.. Ella?

Me acerqué, se acercó. La distancia iba desapareciendo poco a poco y nunca en mi vida me había sentido mas nervioso… esto… iba a… ¿Pasar? NO.

-No…- Me aleje bruscamente cuando ya casi podía chocar mi nariz con la de ella. –Eres mi mejor amiga… Sora… yo...-

De nuevo la vi cabizbaja, podía jurar que en cualquier momento se iba a echar a llorar…

-¡SORA TAKENOUCHI!- se oyo un grito desde las canchas que nos hizo saltar. Ambos volteamos la mirada y vimos a una chica viniendo corriendo hacia nosotros.

-La entrenadora te hará la prueba.- dijo finalmente cuando nos alcanzo, con las manos sobre las rodillas tratando de regular su respiración.

-pe..pero?- volteo a verme y yo simplemente desvie la mirada, por vergüenza.

-¿Vienes o no Takenouchi?-

La mencionada de nuevo volteo a verme pero con el semblante mas duro.

-Vamos-

Y la vi ahora alejarse de mi sin voltear atrás, justo como yo lo hice en el almuerzo.

Ella no lo sabe pero de nuevo la segui y me escondi en las gradas, tras unos arbustos y la vi pegarle a cada pelota que venia hacia ella con una fuerza… y al escuchar el grito de guerra confirme lo que ya estaba pensando.

-¡Estúpido Taichi!- gritó cuando le pegaba a la ultima pelota.

Al menos, al desquitarse de mi, logro entrar al equipo de Tenis. Y ahora la veo caminar todos los días con esa diminuta falda del uniforme y despues de la escuela en la falda blanca de tenista, con las miradas pervertidas de todos puestas en sus piernas torneadas por el futbol y ahora por el tenis. Y tenia que aceptarlo ella es buena, al final de una semana sin hablarme me perdono la vida pero apenas _esto_ comenzaba… ese dia algo despertó en mi que no supe como llamarlo pero creo que descubri que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

No, estoy enamorado de Sora Takenouchi.

Demonios...

* * *

**:D ¿y bien? *cricricri***

**Espero les haya gustado, a mi si XD (?) y muchito :3 pero a las que les tiene que gustar es a ustedes asi que no se olviden de dejarme un review con su opinion mis bebes tanemons :D!**

**un abrazito y me voy porque me voy a poner a ver frontier :3**

**Bye :D!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola hola mis digilectores!

Aquí de nuevo haciendo ruido con un nuevo cap en el que traiciono mis principios... Ya leeran porque D:

He vuelto a las andadas de escribir caps en un iPod touch asi que hay errores de dedo garrafales, infames y horribles... Y mejor ni les digo de la ortografia jojojo... En fin, perdonen el atrevimientonde escribir donde sea para traerles cap D: segun yo lo revise pero ni se como me llamo ahorita.

Ah... ¿Qué mas? ¡Ah sí! Este capitulo constara de dos partes, y esta escrito en tercera persona, no como los anteriores capis.

Ya sin mas los dejo con la lectura, que la disfruten! :3

* * *

**Traicion**.

Era una tarde de verano, extremadamente caliente y un castaño chico de 19 años daba vueltas en su cama donde trataba de dormir su segunda siesta del día.

En temporada de vacaciones Taichi Yagami no hacia otra cosa que vegetar en su casa: dormir y comer; esto mas bien habia sido desde aquella nochebuena hace años en que... ni siquiera quería pensar en tal suceso. El punto era que ya no salia a la playa, o a jugar futbol con Davis y los chicos, o tomar un helado con Mimi en el centro comercial, o jugar videojuegos con Koushiro; incluso habia perdido las ganas de humillar a su hermana Hikari en algun inocente juego de mesa. Ya nada le parecia divertido.

Y su cambio tan drastico de humor tenia una razón: Sora.

No, la razón pelirroja se conjugaba con otra mas bien rubía: Yamato.

_Sora y Yamato._

-aaaaghhh.- gruño tapandose la cara con una almohada.

Lo ultimo que quería era pensar en eso, aunque ¿a quien engañaba?, SIEMPRE estaba pensando en eso.

Y el de verdad le creyó a uno de los chicos del club de futbol cuando dijo "Hay muchos peces en el mar." Ahora quería partirle la cara por haberle mentido de tan descarada manera.

Tai seguia inmerso en su tortura psicologica diaria cuando el telefono sonó, èl ni siquiera se molesto en moverse hasta que se dió cuenta que nadie habia atendido la llamada y que la persona que irrumpia la paz de su hogar seguia insistiendo.

Salió refunfuñando y en calzoncillos de su habitacion, vio una nota en la mesilla del telefono que confirmo que sus padres y su hermana no estaban en casa.

-Bien pudieron haberme dicho.- se quejo para si mismo. Y contesto la llamada

-moshi moshi.-

-moshi moshi Tai! - Era Davis.

- Hikari no esta.- aviso suponiendo las intenciones de esa llamada.

- Y no se habra ido con Takeru verdad?- pregunto Alarmado.

Tai leyo el papel de nuevo pero no decia nada de Takeru.

-No lo sé... A POR QUE TENDRIA HIKARI QUE ANDAR CON TAKERU EN ALGUN LADO? Dime lo que sabes Davis!- ahora el alarmado era el, podria estar deprimido pero no perdia su instinto de hermano mayor ultraprotector.

-Ettoooo... Te llamaba para avisarte que hoy es el cumpleaños de Ichijouji y le hemos preparado una fiesta sorpresa.-

-No estoy de animos para...- Tai fue interrumpido.

-En el restaurante Moonlight a las 8. Iran todos.- y colgó.

Le importaba poco la susodicha fiesta, no queria ir a bañarse, ni arreglarse ni mucho menos poner un pie fuera de su casa. Se arrastro al sofa y se tumbó, algo le incomodaba y al pararse se dio cuenta que estaba acostado encima de su iPod. Por inercia lo prendio y vio que tenia varios correos electronicos en su bandeja de entrada; correos cadena la gran mayoria y de pronto vió uno de Sora.

" Tai.

El viernes es la fiesta sorpresa de Ken, Yamato tendra un concierto y no podra asistir. Me gustaria que fueses conmigo. ¿Mi casa a las 7:30?

Sora"

No habia que leerlo dos veces, Tai ya estaba en la regadera...

(*)

Los padres de Tai ya estaban de vuelta al igual que su hermana Hikari que para su desgracia venia acompañada muy risueñamente por Takeru.

El auto le fue concedido a Tai para que fueran los tres a la mentada fiesta, Tai no hizo ninguna advertencia a los menores que lo acompañaban hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio.

-Yo ire a buscar a Sora a su casa. Ustedes pueden irse en autobus.- dijo mientras quitaba los seguros del auto.

- Que es un auto lo bastante grande para dar cabida a cuatro personas Tai.- se quejo su hermana.

- Ademas Sora iria con Yamato a su concierto.- remato Takeru.

-¿Que has dicho?- pregunto Tai amenazante.

-Que mi hermano me dijo hoy que Sora lo acompañaria al concierto.- contesto a velocidad de la luz el pequeño Takaishi, temiendo por su vida.

-Ya veremos.- dijo Tai cruzandose de brazos.- Arriba ya los dos que no tengo tiempo.- ordenó.

Y si, tal como Takeru habia dicho, Sora no estaba. Toshiko, su madre, le habia comentado a Tai lo del concierto y que despues iria hacia la fiesta de Ken. Y así llego derrotado al auto donde Kari y T.K lo esperaban.

Ya daba igual ir a la fiesta, de todos modos ya estaba fuera de su amado hogar.

(*)

El restaurante Moonlight se caracterizaba por ser un bar hippie, lleno de luces negras y colores fosforesentes. Asi como habia dicho Davis, todos estaban ahi, incluso Jyou que siempre se perdia las reuniones estaba tomando una bebida que se veia azul mientras platicaba con un Koushiro en una de las mesas reservadas.

Tai volteo ahora hacia el otro lado y se encontro al cumpleañero Ken junto con Yolei, Davis y Cody. Mas al fondo divisaba a Hikari y Takeru pero no quiso enterarse de que estaban haciendo asi que volteo la mirada hacia otro lado, mas especificamente hacia la puerta del lugar pensando en un plan para fugarse.

-Pronto llegaran.- le dijo una voz acaramelada justo detras de su nuca.

-Princesa Mimi.- le saludo a como era costumbre suya. - ¿Quien dijiste?-

-La pareja del año obviamente !EL SORATO!- replico Mimi.

-¿Les has puesto un nombre?- pregunto horrorizado.

-Naturalmente, a que esta muy mono.-

Tai de pronto se sintio con las peores nauseas de su vida.

- Si, muy... creativa.- mintió a la castaña miel.

- ¿Y por que estas aqui solo como chinche?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento junto a el.

- No me apetecia salir hoy.- ahora si fue sincero.

- Ay, pues ya estas afuera asi que vamos a divertirnos!- y sin mas miramientos y casi dislocandole el hombro, Mimi jalo a Tai a la pista de baile.

Le gustaba bailar con Mimi, era muy buena y a el no le importaba hacer el ridiculo, ademas no se ponia a pensar tanto en porque cucarachas el... Sorato... aun no llegaba.

-Ya Mimi que estoy muerto.- rogo a la castaña. - No entiendo como puedes bailar tanto con esas cosas.- señalo horrorizado sus tacones de 15 cm.

- El arte de ser mujer mi querido Tai.- bufo ella mientras tomaban asiento de nuevo y pedian bebidas.

Despues de varias bebidas por parte de Tai, y dentro de una platica extensa con Mimi, Tai ya estaba mas suelto de lengua que de costumbre, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la castaña que si conocia el significado de la palabra moderacion.

Se mordio el labio antes de proponerle un juego barato a su amigo.

-Juguemos verdad o castigo.- dijo en voz inocente.

-Verdad!- grito el moreno al instante.

-Quien te gusta?- pregunto sigilozamente Mimi.

-Esa esta muy facil profesora.- contesto Tai sacando a relucir su estado etilico. - Se llama Sora. SO-RA.

Ante tal confesion Mimi se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito, en si lo que menos se habia imaginado y querido seria escuchar el nombre de su desaparecida mejor amiga.

Sintio de pronto que se le saldrian las lagrimas y decidio mejor irse de esa mesa que compartia con Tai.

Este seguia deletreando las cuatro letras del nombre de Sora, ya que Takenouchi le habia sido imposible debido a su condicion. Cuando pudo noto que Mimi ya no estaba y al buscarla con la mirada la vio entrar al baño de mujeres.

Ni lo penso, simplemente se puso de pie y se fue dirigiendo hacia alla. Abrio la puerta de los sanitarios y la encontro en los lavabos tratando de controlar un llanto que le habia llegado de pronto. Se asusto al verlo por el espejo ahi mirandola.

- ¿Por que lloras princesa Mimi?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Que soy tonta.- respondio aunque pareciese que mas bien se lo dijo a ella misma.

-No eres tonta.- se acerco rapidamente a secarle las lagrimas a su castaña amiga. - Solo bailas con tacones mas altos que mi cabello, eso es arriesgado.-

Mimi no sabia si reir o llorar.

- Eres un tonto Taichi.-

Y el solo atino en atraerla mas hacia el, secarle de nuevo unas lagrimas que habian logrado salir y sonreirle.

- Hasta lloriqueando te ves bonita.- confeso con un ligero sonrojo.

-Tai...-

Mimi se fue acercando lentamente hacia el rostro de el, que no se movia ni un centimetro. Cuando sus narices rozaron el se estremecio y se retiro hacia atras.

-Mimi... yo... No se si sea correcto.- dijo cabizbajo.

- Pero Tai...- y ella ya no pudo mas. - ¡SORA ESTA CON YAMATO ¿ENTIENDES? ELLA ESTA CON EL Y NO CONTIGO.

Dicho esto avanzo resignada y dejo a un tembloroso y herido Tai en el baño de mujeres.

Y mimi tenia razon, ella estaba con Yamato y no con el; y Yamato siendo su mejor amigo lo habia traicionado ya que era mas que obvio lo que Tai sentia hacia Sora. Si, Yamato lo habia hecho a traicion, importandole poco o nada lo que El sintio cuando vio a Sora regalarle esos chocolates, cuando los vio tomados de la mano por primera vez, cada que se besaban frente a el... Era tan tonto... Mimi tenia razon.

Habiendo colocado esas ideas en su cabeza salio disparado del sanitario de mujeres para buscar a Mimi. Ella se encontraba con Sora que ya habia llegado, platicando y El ni siquiera se pregunto donde podria estar el traidor de su supuesto mejor amigo. Tan solo alcanzó a tomar del brazo a la castaña para voltearla y besarla... frente a Sora.

_**CONTINUARA**_...

* * *

Se me van a caer los dedos por haber escrito un Michi, lo bueno es que ya tengo adelantada la segunda parte XD. Voy a tomar estas notas finales para agradecerles por sus bellos reviews que me hacen el dia cuando los leo, y cuando los releo tambien XD mil gracias y espero les guste el cap :)

Sayoonara!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hola hola hola hola!

No tengo perdon de nadie, esta segunda parte debia haber estaso lista hace semanas! Pero me bloquee :( ya no sabia como sacar a Tai de tal apuro jajajaja pero pues lo intente y me parece que ha quedado bien :).

De nuevo una disculpa por tardar tanto; y una disculpa tambirn porque de nuevo escribi esto en el iPod y tiene errores garrafales.

Aun asi espero disfruten de la lectura a continuacion.

* * *

**Confesión y Resaca.**

La luz del día se iba colando entre las orillas de las cortinas azules que adornaban su habitación; esa misma luz viajaba hasta llegar a su rostro y filtrarse por las comisuras de sus ojos haciendole despertar.

Emitio un quejido apenas audible, tomo un cojin en forma de Koromon que Hikari le habia hecho y se tapo la cara con el.

Apenas volvia a pisar el apacible mundo de los sueños cuando

-Taichi! Son las tres de la tarde! Levantate ya!-

Su madre abrió las cortinas de par en par, se dirigio a donde estaba su hijo y al tirar de la sabana el chico cayo rodando al suelo, pero ni asi desperto.

-Sabes que estas castigado verdad?-

¿Estaba castigado? Genial, ahora podria estar en su casa día y noche sin que nadie pudiera molestarlo; era exactamente lo que deseaba.

-Esta bien.- contesto con voz adormilada.

-¡RECOGE ESTE CUARTO QUE ESTA HECHO UN CHIQUERO!-

grito su madre mientras salia de la habitacion hecha una furia, dejando a Taichi revolcandose del dolor de cabeza que le habia provocado el estruendo.

Ya recuperado se levanto del suelo donde yacia, y fue hacia la comoda donde descansaba un pequeño espejo; se miro horrorizado como tenia los ojos hinchados, la cara roja y los labios secos.

Se estremecio y trato de recordar que habia pasado ayer, afortunadamente su hermana aparecio cruzando el pasillo frente a su habitacion, podria preguntarle lo sucedido.

-Hikari! Hikari!- Llamó varias veces pero su hermana ni siquiera volteo a verlo, se sento en el sofa de la sala viendo a su hermano con ojos inquisidores.

Esto confundio mas a Tai, pero fué sacado de sus pensamientos por unas nauseas incontrolables, corrio hacia el baño tropezandose con todo y devolvio su contenido estomacal justo cuando llegase al inodoro, evitando hacer un desastre en la casa.

Se quedo abrazando el retrete, esperando que eso fuera todo. Una sombra se posiciono tras de el y volteo a verla, sera su padre que lo miraba divertido.

—Se te pasaron las copas ayer.- rió. —Apuesto que la resaca esta matandote.- Rió de nuevo.

Tai entonces reconocio el sabor etilico que tenia en la garganta, aunque realmente no recordaba haber tomado tanto, agradecio haberse quedado ahi en el baño pues un nuevo reflujo comenzaba a subir por su esofago.

-Yuuko! No te rias, lo que hizo Taichi no es para reirse!- su madre gritaba desde la cocina a su padre que seguia mirando a su hijo devolver el estomago.

Yuuko Yagami conocia bien a su hijo, que si en si era muy impulsivo, no era tan irresponsable como para beber en exceso sabiendo que iba a manejar, gracias a dios Takeru llevaba su carnet de conductor ese día.

En si ese comportamiento, y recordando las actitudes extrañas que tenia su primogenito en estos ultimos meses lo llevaba a una unica conclusion: Su hijo se habia enamorado.

Lo observo detenidamente mientras el castaño trataba de pararse sin perder el equilibrio y no le quedo duda, su hijo habia tenido su primera borrachera por un amor talvez mal correspondido.

-No te enfades Susumo, hay cosas que las mujeres nunca van a entender.- le dijo a su esposa al dirigirse a la cocina, dandole un suave beso en la mejilla. Causando una mueca de sorpresa en la señora y una de incomodidad en Hikari que los observo desde el sofa.

-Ya Yuuko, vete a la mesa que servire la comida.- replico la señora Yagami algo sonrojada.

Ya se encontraban todos excepto Taichi en la mesa para comer, el castaño salio del baño despues de lavarse los dientes cuatro veces y tomo asiento; al ver su plato se encontro con un platillo que jamas habia visto.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto Tai observando el platillo por todos los angulos.

Su madre miro a su esposo, que mastico rapidamente para poderle contestar a su hijo.

—Es el remedio perfecto para la resaca, me lo enseño un compañero de intercambio mexicano cuando estabamos en la universidad.- explico su padre.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?- El señor Yagami asintio. —Vaya papá no sabía que podias cocinar, mucho menos comida mexicana.- comento Hikari.

—Se llaman chilaquiles.-su padre le paso el tenedor a Tai. -Anda pruebalos y veras que te sentiras mejor.-

Tai nunca despreciaba ningun tipo de comida pero aquellos chilaquiles le daban algo de desconfianza, pero su padre los habia hecho especialmente para El y tambien habia dicho que le quitaria la resaca. Valia la pena intentar.

Tomo el tenedor y lo incrusto, llevandose un buen bocado a la boca.

Empezo a masticar lentamente, tenia buen sabor. Masticaba ya mas rapido cuando entonces sintio como tronaba algo en sus dientes y un escosor horrible inundaba su boca.

Sus padres y su hermana miraban divertidos como el rostro del chico cambiaba a todos colores.

—¡ESTO PICA MUCHO!- finalmente pudo gritar al mismo tiempo que corria a la cocina por un vaso gigante de agua.

-Precisamente el picante es lo que ayuda.- explicaba el padre a todos levantando su mano para llevarse un bocado de su comida a la boca.

(*****)

Se quedo solo en casa, su madre habia salido a supermercado, su hermana habia salido con Takeru -de nuevo- y su padre habia regresado al trabajo despues de comer.

Tai estaba recostado en el sofa, aun podia sentir dormida su lengua pero en si la resaca habia bajado de intensidad, volveria a probar esos chilaquiles mas tarde, pues tenian buen sabor, claro que con un vaso de agua de emergencia a su lado.

Tomo su ipod y entro a su correo electronico, tenia de nuevo inundada su bandeja de entrada con correos cadena hasta que se percato de un correo de Yamato.

Era corto y claro, igual que Yama.

"Tenemos que hablar. Iré a tu casa alrededor de las cinco."

El castaño miro el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada.

No le apetecia ver a nadie, ni salir. Bien podría llamar a Yamato y avisarle que estaba castigado, que no podria salir.

Sí, era lo mejor; ya despues podrian hablar. Tomo su celular pero antes de poder encontrar su nombre en los contactos la puerta de su casa se abrio.

—Tai.- por fin Hikari le hablaba.

El castaño volvio y vio entrar a su hermana, junto con Takeru y Yamato.

—Nos hemos encontrado a Yama, dice que viene a verte.- aviso Hikari. -Solo venia por mi paraguas, va a llover.- y asi como entró, se fué junto con Takeru que no habia emitido palabra pero lo habia mirado muy extraño.

—¿Que demonios sucede con el mundo?- se quejo Tai.

Yamato lo miro severamente.

—Hikari me dijo que tenias resaca.- le conto el rubio. - Me sorprende que no te haya dado una congestion o algo así. -

-No sabía que vendrias a regañarme por haberme pasado de copas.-

-Vengo a regañarte por pasarte de idiota.- respondio Yama. —Apuesto que no sabes lo que hiciste.-

Tai de nuevo intento recordar lo mas que pudiese de la noche anterior, recordo haber ido por Sora y que no estuviera. Recordo estar bailando con Mimí, recordo que Jyou habia estado ligandose a una de las hermanas de Miyako, se sorprendio y anoto mentalmente que tendria que averiguar mas al respecto de eso.

—No... No se a que te puedas referir Yama, pero ¿Sabes que paso con Jyou y la hermana de Miya?- pregunto divertido.

—Saldran en una triple cita los Kido y las Inoue. - respondio con una mueca de horror.- es lo mas extraño que haya escuchado.- recalco el rubio. -Pero no estoy aquí para chismear acerca de Joe!- dio muestra de su limitada paciencia. -¡Besaste a Mimí y a Sora anoche!- grito su mejor amigo.

Tai se quedo blanco de la impresion, eso no podia ser verdad; el queria mucho a su amiga Mimi como para hacerle algo así, y ademas Yamato no lo estaba moliendo a golpes por haber tambien besado a su novia Sora, entonces no podia ser verdad.

—Ya Yama, bromear con eso no es divertido.- contesto nervioso el castaño.

—No es divertido que seas tan imbecil Yagami. Esta bien que Sora y yo hayamos terminado pero eso no te da derecho... Y luego Mimí? ¿Es que tienes aire en la cabezota? Son nuestras amigas idiota!- regaño Yama fuera de si.

Le costo trabajo procesar lo que habia escuchado: Besar, Sora, Mimi, terminar, nuestras amigas...

...¡¿Yamato y Sora habían terminado?! ... ¡¿Cuando?!

Yama estaba frente a el, observaba como de la expresión de confunción pasaba a una expresión que denotaba mas furia. El rubio no tenia idea de como leer esa cara, de que hacer al respecto con Tai, ¿Por que demonios se habia aprovechado asi de Mimi? De Sora no le sorprendia, ahora que ella estaba soltera estaba seguro que el castaño haria algun tipo de movimiento ya que el sabia que el siempre la quiso, aunque tenia la esperanza que respetara el hecho de que apenas habian terminado, ver a su exnovia con su mejor amigo definitivamente seria algo muy incomodo.

Yama suspiro.

–Yo se que tu y Sora...-

Fue interrumpido cuando Yagami golpeo con su puño la mesilla del centro de la sala.

–Ambas deben de odiarme...- se quejo.

–Deberias hablar con ellas.- aconsejo Yamato. Tai solo asintio levemente aun molesto consigo mismo.

–Se que esto talvez empeore las cosas Yama, de lo que pienses de mi... Pero yo no tenía idea que tu y. sora habian terminado.-

Ishida soltó un bufido de molestia, conto hasta diez en su interior evitando asestarle un buen golpe a su amigo.

–Estabas muy ebrio supongo...- mascullo aun con molestia percibida en su voz.

–Yo jamás te haría eso estando sobrio... Yo..- se excusaba Tai.

–Siempre has amado a Sora, no me di cuenta hasta hace poco.- dijo Yamato. –Disculpa si te lo hice pasar muy mal.

Yagami hizo una sonrisa de medio lado. Si, la habia pasado terrible pero eso no tenia porque hecharselo en cara a su mejor amigo; al fin y al cabo el habia hecho feliz a Sora por mucho tiempo.

–No te preocupes Yama.- le ofrecio la mano.

Ishida lo miro dubitativo, y en lugar de estrechar su mano lo abrazó.

–Has lo que tengas que hacer.- le dijo en su oido.

Taichi sonrió.

(*)

Tai toco la puerta levemente con la mano temblorosa. Espero un poco pero nadie atendio, se maldijo por haber golpeado tan suavemente, probablemente no le habian escuchado. Toco de nuevo algo mas sonoro y entonces casi al instante una castaña señora con cabello corto le abrió.

–¿Diga?– preguntó al abrir pero luego vió al castaño frente a ella.– ¡Hola Taichi! Pero mira cuanto has crecido! - estuvo a punto de pellizcarle las mejillas pero se contuvo. –Ya eres todo un hombre.-

–Gracias señora Tachikawa, me alegro de verla. - respondio Yagami con amabilidad.

–Supongo que vienes a buscar a Mimí.- Tai asintió.- Pasa hijo, esta en su habitación.-

Se descalzo y avanzo rapido hacia la pieza de Mimi.

Toco la puerta antes de entrar.

–¿Meems?-

Mimi lo observo desde su cama donde estaba usando su laptop, asintio como forma de dejarle entrar.

Tai entro hecho un lio, todo lo que habia ensayado mientras se dirigia a casa de la ojimiel se le habia olvidado por completo.

–eeh.. Mimi.. Estem...- empezo a tartamudear. Se callo un momento para ordenar sus ideas pero Mimi fue mas rápida.

–Disculpame Tai.- dijo, cabizbaja.

El castaño se sorprendio al oir aquellas palabras.

-¿De que te estas disculpando Mimi? Tu no has hecho nada, yo...- se mordio el labio, no sabia como decirlo.

-Por decirte aquellas palabras tan hirientes sobre Sora.- susurro ella. –Se que fue por eso que hiciste lo que hiciste, yo te orille, yo...- solto un sollozo. -te hice sentir mal para que me hicieras caso y no fue correcto.

Tai corrio a lado de su amiga y la abrazó.

-para nada fue tu culpa, yo fui el idiota. – Le limpio unas cuantas lagrimas. –No llores Princesa Mimi.-

Mimi sonrio, como siempre sonreia cuando Tai la llama así. Se acurruco mas en su pecho mientras el la consolaba.

–Hay otra cosa de la cual necesito pedirte perdon.- solto Tachikawa.

-¿Que sucede Meems?-

La ojimiel se separo de él y de nuevo cabizabaja confesó.

–Le he dicho todo a Sora.-

Tai no hizo ningun gesto pero por dentro enloquecia; ¿Ahora como podria ver a Sora a lo ojos? No podria hablar con ella, no podria aguantar su rechazo directo tampoco.

Suspiro.

–No... No te preocupes Mimí.-

Mascullo.

-Lo lamento Tai, yo... Estaba disgustada y... De verdad lo Siento.- empezo a llorar de nuevo.

Tai se conmovio y la abrazo hacia el de nuevo hasta que Mimi se calmara.

– Gracias Tai.- susurro.

–Un placer Princesa, aun sigo siendo tu subdito. - le regalo una de esas sonrisas torcidas que a Mimi tanto le gustaban. – Te quiero de verdad Mimi, fui un tonto al casi arruinarlo todo.-

–Ahora todo sera mejor que antes Tai, lo prometo.- dijo Mimi decidida.

- Asi será.-

Despues de un ultimo abrazo, Tai salio de casa de los Tachikawa no sin antes recibir un par de cumplidos mas por parte de la madre de Mimi.

Ya fuera no sabia a donde dirigirse, su plan original era ir por Sora, llevarle uno de esos algodones de azucar que tanto le gustaban; pero ahora con lo que Mimi le habi dicho no estaba muy seguro que fuera la mejor idea.

Se dirigio en vez a un parque, que justo estaba en medio del camino entre la casa de Sora y su casa.

Se sentó bajo un arbol con gran sombra, aunque ya no la necesitaba pues estaba anocheciendo.

Cerro los ojos por un momento, trato de pensar con claridad que podria hacer pero todos sus escenarios montados terminaban mal.

De pronto algo le sacudio en hombro.

Abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta que tal vez se habia dormido, pues ya era de noche; pero mas se sorprendio al ver a una pelirroja frente a el.

-Sora...- mascullo casi de manera inaudible. Se tallo los ojos para poderla enfocar mejor y verificar que en efecto fuera ella.

Lo era.

Sintio como la sangre iba subiendo rapidamente a su rostro, y sus manos denotaban un leve temblor pero que no podia disimular. Sora lo miraba, pero no como siempre lo hacia; parecia molesta pero aunque Tai la habia visto molesta muchas veces en el pasado, esta vez era diferente. ¿Serian tal vez sus nervios que no lo dejaban pensar normalmente? No supo como reaccionar.

–¿Desde cuando?- pregunto Sora, con un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Eh?- Tai tardo un segundo en entender.- Yo... No lo se.-

-¿Como que no sabes?- pregunto Sora entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ha sido desde siempre Sora, yo... Solo tarde en darme cuenta porque soy un imbecil pero ha sido desde siempre Sora, puedo jurar que desde que te conocí.- finalmente solto la lengua el castaño.

-¿Y por qué demonios no me dijiste Tai? - reclamaba Takenouchi. Se llevo una mano al corazón.- Las cosas pudieron ser tan diferentes.-

–¿ A que te refieres Sora?-

–A que me gustabas idiota, a que en el pasado yo hubiera...- callo de pronto. Se preguntaba si a estas alturas valia la pena decirlo todo.

–Lo siento tanto.- solto Yagami. –Ha sido mi culpa Sora, lo se muy bien.- se reprimio mentalmente. - pero tu no me gustas Sora.-

Sora lo miro confundida.

-Te Amo.- soltó Taichi, mas sonrojado que nunca en la vida pero con una aura de tristeza en sus ojos.

Sora pestañeo sorprendida, Mimi se habia quedado corta.

-Tai...- susurro.

El castaño se levanto, cabizbajo y avergonzado; tomo las manos de Sora y subio la mirada.

–¿Por que no me dijiste que habias terminado con Yamato? - le pregunto a la pelirroja que habia enrojecido al sentir el contacto de las manos de Tai, a pesar de haberlas sentido antes.

- No contestabas mis emails, ni mis llamadas. Pense que ya no te importaba.- respondio Sora.

-Jamas podrias dejarme de importar, eres de hecho lo mas importante en mi vida.- sonrio melancolico. - Es solo que me dolia verte con él.- confesó. - Pero dime, ¿Que sucedio?-

Sora aforzo mas su agarre.

-Simplemente decidimos que era mejor volver a ser amigos, aun estabamos a tiempo antes de seguir forzando las cosas y terminar mal. - explico Sora.

-No sabia que tenian problemas ... Lamento mucho no haber estado ahi cuando me necesitabas.- se disculpo Yagami.

–Ahora se porque y no te culpo.-

Se miraron intensamente por unos minutos, a Sora parecia que todo le diese vueltas y esos sentimientos del pasado pareciesen volver a anidarse en su pecho, ¿Como podia ser si apenas habia terminado con su mejor amigo? Las mariposas le carcomian el estomago pero su cabeza le seguia diciendo que estaba mal.

Frente a ella Tai la miraba pensativo, imaginando todo lo que pudo ser pero que por idiota no habia sido, y ahora ella ya no sentia lo mismo por el. Habia perdido su oportunidad.

Entonces recordo las palabras de Yamato "Has lo que tengas que hacer."

Ni siquiera lo pensó, se acercó a la pelirroja y la beso.

Fue un beso de niños, como si volvieran a tener once años, fue rapido, fue tierno y cargado de timidez pero tambien de un inmenso amor. Se separo de ella tembloroso, aun tomando sus manos; se dio cuenta que ella tenia los ojos cerrados y que no tenia intensiones de abrirlos pronto.

Ella se solto de el.

Y sin respirar se lanzo hacia el y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, lo beso ahora con pasión; nada parecido al beso que el castaño le habia robado segundos antes.

Se separo lentamente, y ambos respiraron con dificultad.

-Tai..- menciono ella su nombre a centimetros de su boca, el podia sentir su aliento. – Yo...-

Tai penso adivinar lo que iba a decir, pero se dio cuenta que habia mal interpretado las palabras de su mejor amigo.

–No podemos, al menos no ahora. Apenas ha sucedido lo de Yamato. Seria algo muy extraño y...-

Sora lo interrumpio.

-Lo sé. Eso iba a decirte.-

Tai la miro, ahora esperanzado.

-Yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario. Quiero hacer las cosas bien Sora.-

–Yo tengo mucho que pensar.- confeso la pelirroja.

Yagami suspiro.

-Si.-

Sora le sonrio timidamente y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.

Al abrir los ojos tras el abrazo Tai miro la hora que se veia en una de las tiendas cercanas al parque.

–Ya es tarde, te acompaño a tu casa.- dijo Tai.

-Me parece bien.-

En el camino Tai se percato de algo.

-¿Como me encontraste?- preguntó Yagami.

-Dormido.- respondio Sora simplemente.

-No, me refiero a como sabias que estaba ahi. - corrigio Tai. –Simplemente no me parece que haya sido una coincidencia.-

–Fue un par de coincidencias llamadas Hikari y Takeru los que me dijeron donde estabas.- confeso Takenouchi.

Tai bufó divertido.

–Ese Takaishi sale demaciado con mi hermana.- se desvio del tema Tai.

Sora rió, iba a contestarle pero se mordio el labio.

Era mejor que Taichi se enterara por el mismo que su hermanita y Takeru ya no salian como simples amigos.

* * *

Es la tercera ves que escribi estas notas finales porsue estoy bien tonta y le pico. Otra cosa sin querer sin haber guardado los cambios Dx

Yo solo queria agradecerles mucho muchi mucho sus reviews! Yo se aue el cap quedo largo, apenas me di cuenta jijijijijiji pero espero lo hayan disfrutado y las invito a dejar su opinion acerca de el en forma de un hermoso review :3

Me voy antes de regarla otra vez hahaha.

Sayooooooooo!

Pd. : Apesto con los titulos :(


End file.
